


Midnight Fun

by ISHIPALLTHETHINGS91



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sleep Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISHIPALLTHETHINGS91/pseuds/ISHIPALLTHETHINGS91
Summary: Glimmer wakes up in the middle of the night in Mystacor. The dream quickly fades away and she is tempted to fall back asleep in between Bow and Adora. However, she soon finds that Bow has also been having a very pleasant dream and decides to lend him a hand to help. All they have to do now is make sure Adora doesn't wake up next to them.
Relationships: Adora/Bow (She-Ra), Adora/Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	Midnight Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anubarrada](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=anubarrada).
  * Inspired by [BowxGlimmer with Sleeping Adora](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/653692) by anubarrada. 



> This one shot contains explicit sexual content between two consenting women and a man. This takes place in Mystacor right after Adora defeats Shadowweaver and saves Mystacor. This was inspired by a piece done by anubarrada on Twitter, particularly /anubarrada/status/1282046195146403841 go check it out, really amazing artist!

Glimmer opened her eyes and stifled a yawn. She stayed still in the bed, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the darkness in the room. She could make out a lump in front of her which slowly gain the form of the sleeping Adora. Glimmer could feel strong arms wrapped around her from behind and knew that Bow was pressed up behind her. From the loud snores she heard, he was very much asleep.

 _What time is it?_ Glimmer wondered idly as she turned her head to look out the room's window. She hoped it wasn't too late into the night that she wouldn’t be able to fall asleep for a few more hours. Knowing her aunt, Glimmer and the two others in the bed with her would be woken up to have some of Mystacor's famous breakfast fruits and pastries. Adora would love them, Glimmer didn't doubt, but she would much rather snooze the morning away. Especially if Bow and Adora stayed in bed with her.

Glimmer shifted forward so she could pull Adora closer when she became aware of something pressing into her back. She raised an eyebrow as she squirmed, trying to figure out if Bow had accidentally brought one of his gadgets into bed with them. He sometimes had trouble sleeping so he would tinker with a new gadget or arrow and more than once, one of them had a painful awakening in the middle of the night.

Bow murmured something in his sleep and rocked his hips into Glimmer, sighing at the feeling. Glimmer felt her face become warm when she realized what was happening. She let Bow grind against her a few more times, watching Adora to make sure that the other woman was still asleep. When Adora gave no hint that she was going to wake soon, a smirk lit up Glimmer's face and she carefully rolled so she was facing the young man. She reached down and found Bow's hard cock. Glimmer gave it a soft squeeze and Bow squirmed in his sleep, whimpering a little. She stroked him through his pajama pants slowly, her eyes capturing the expressions on Bow's face.

“Glim,” Bow murmured as his body reacted to the touches. He was having such an amazing dream. He was crowned the king of the archers and inventors and was celebrating the crowning with Glimmer and Adora. And the way Glimmer was stroking him with her little mischievous grin was incredible. He watched her for a few moments, slightly confused. He could have sworn that Glimmer was naked in his dream, and wasn't Adora supposed to be touching Glimmer instead of snoring softly beside them?

His eyes shot wide when he realized what was happening and he pulled away from Glimmer. “What are you doing?” he hissed as quietly as he could at Glimmer. He tried to hide his erection with his hand but it was far too late.

“Just having some fun,” Glimmer replied casually, unperturbed by the sudden reaction from Bow. She leaned forward and kissed Bow to stop him from saying how bad it was that they were doing this right next to a sleeping Adora. Glimmer felt Bow try to resist the kiss just for an instant before he melted into it. Bow had always became putty in her hands when they kissed, a fact that Glimmer had used perhaps once or twice to her advantage.

Bow tensed when he felt his erection being cupped. When had he moved his hand to pull Glimmer closer instead of shielding himself from the woman's touches? The question was soon forgotten when he felt himself being drawn out from his pajama pants. He groaned into the kiss as he was being stroked again. “We shouldn't,” he protested weakly.

“We should,” Glimmer shot back with a sly grin.

“Adora needs her sleep.” This time, there was more conviction in Bow's voice and he even saw Glimmer pondering on his reasoning why they shouldn't continue.

“Then we won't wake her,” Glimmer replied when she decided. She pressed another quick kiss on Bow's lips and then moved down, peppering him with other kisses. She loved pampering him and seeing his cute grin at all the affection. She reached his cock and hesitated, prolonging his anticipation. For all Bow's protests, he looked very eager for Glimmer to continue, as evident from the impatient whine he gave. She grabbed the base and met his eyes as her tongue snaked out of her mouth to lap up the precum that leaked out.

“Glimmer,” Bow moaned softly, one of his hands reaching down to cup the back of Glimmer's head. He didn't try to get her to take more of him into his mouth, if he did Glimmer would probably just move away and tease him some more.

“Quiet,” Glimmer said, glancing over to Adora to make sure she was still asleep. When she was assured Adora was, Glimmer took Bow's head into her mouth, her tongue running along its girth.

Bow had to bite a knuckle to keep silent. He watched Glimmer bob her head up and down along his length, more of him going into her mouth each time. For someone who wanted him to keep quiet, she was certainly using every trick she knew to make him squirm and moan. Bow couldn't stop a groan from slipping from his lips as Glimmer took all of him into her mouth, her eyes still staring up at him with that mischievous shine.

“Glimmer, stop,” Bow whispered when the woman pulled back to stroke him some more. He was getting close, the presence of Adora sleeping next to them only made things more exciting. “Come here.”

Glimmer left Bow's cock reluctantly. She saw the small twitches in Bow's stomach and the way he clenched the sheet under him and her hair. He had been close and she had wanted to taste him on her tongue. Still, she scooted up and had to bite back a shout of surprise when Bow rolled over so he was above her. She smiled up at him and pulled him down for another kiss as she felt one of his hands moving over her body to push down her pajama pants and underwear. She knew he felt how excited he was by the wonderment in his eyes. She kissed him again to hide her moan as Bow slowly explored her sex.

“I can't get enough of you,” Bow whispered as he broke the kiss. He spread the wetness he found up to Glimmer's clit and began to rub it in slow circles. He watched her struggle to keep quiet even with his light touches. Bow smiled down at her as he continued, increasing the speed of his circles only the tiniest bit. He wanted to hear her but seeing her swallow her moans of delight was still an incredible sight to see. Bow used his free hand to push up Glimmer's shirt and his grin grew when he saw she wasn't wearing anything else to conceal her breasts. He grabbed one and swiped his thumb across her nipple a few times before pinching it. Bow's eyes flashed over to Adora and his fingers stilled when Glimmer gave a low moan.

“Inside,” she whispered into his ear when Bow's fingers resumed their rubbing against her clit. Glimmer saw the doubt on Bow's face and reached down to stroke him twice. “Adora's sound asleep. We'll be quiet.”

“Are you sure?” Bow asked. Just thinking about being inside Glimmer made his cock pulse with need. Still, they were already pushing their luck with what they were doing now.

To answer Bow, she turned around so she was lying on her belly and pulled a pillow closer so she could bite to muffle her moans. Glimmer turned her head to look up at Bow and grinned wickedly, moving her butt higher into the air so his cock was pressed against her butt. She wiggled a bit and saw the resolve on Bow's face crumble.

“Fine, fine,” Bow said, feigning resignation but soon he was grinning as he guided the head to Glimmer's entrance. He entered her slowly, pressing his head down against her back to muffle his groan of delight. She felt so good around him that Bow never wanted to leave her.

Glimmer was already biting down the pillow, feeling herself being stretched around Bow's girth. She forced her hips to be still and not rock back against Bow but it was hard. She let him set the pace. If it were her, she would have ridden him as fast and hard as she could, but she figured that would have surely woke Adora. “You could go a little faster,” she whispered.

“You're too loud to go faster,” Bow replied, even though he wanted to go faster too. It was cruel that he had to go so slow but Glimmer was never quiet when they had fun. It was one of the things that Bow adored about her. She was never afraid to speak her feelings, especially when it came to them having fun. He looked over at Adora. The warrior had her back to the two and was still snoring softly. Bow looked back down at Glimmer. “You promise to be quiet?”

“Yes!” Glimmer said at once, perhaps a tad too loudly. “Just cover my mouth or something.”

Bow took Glimmer's advice and covered her mouth with his hand. He grinned when he felt Glimmer kiss his palm. He took one last glance at Adora before thrusting into Glimmer faster. He had meant to speed up slowly, but Glimmer felt so good that he quickly lost his self-control. Bow stifled his own groan and clutched at the bed sheets with his free hand.

Glimmer was glad that Bow had covered her mouth. She tried her hardest to swallow her own moans but several slipped out. She hadn't expected Bow to go so fast so quickly but she was loving every moment of it. Glimmer clenched around Bow and heard him give a muffled moan as he buried his face into her hair. Her eyes shut as she concentrated on not being too loud.

Adora shifted in her sleep, frowning as she felt the bed under her being jostled. Ever the light sleeper, her eyes flashed open and scanned the area in front of her for any dangers. If there was an enemy in her room, it might do her well if she pretended to still be asleep until she knew where the enemy was. Adora raised her eyebrows when she heard a soft groan and the bed creak.

Oh.

Slowly, Adora rolled over to face the other two in the bed with her. She felt a blush spring to her face as she watched Bow thrust into Glimmer, his hand still covering her mouth but Glimmer's hair did little to muffle the groan that alerted Adora from slipping from his mouth. Both of their eyes were shut which explained why they hadn't sprung apart when Adora first rolled over to face them.

Adora watched them for a few more moments, feeling her own arousal awaken and grow as she noticed the sweat that glistened their bodies and the sounds of the soft slaps when Bow's hip met Glimmer's butt. She reached over and laid two fingers on Glimmer's shoulder.

Glimmer's eyes snapped open and she went rigid in shock at the sight of two blue eyes looking at her. Bow must have felt the sudden tension and noticed that Adora was awake because he gave a cry of shock and pulled out of Glimmer. She whimpered in pain at the rough motion but quickly recovered. She sat up and covered her breasts, looking guiltily down at Adora who was staring at them now in confusion and some hurt.

“Why didn't you two wake me up when you started?” Adora asked, trying to keep her voice as neutral as possible. She still heard her own hurt though and the guilty faces darkened even more.

“It was Glimmer's idea!” Bow said, pointing at Glimmer with one hand while covering his erection with the other.

Glimmer frowned at Bow for so quickly throwing her under the skiff. “We wanted you to rest, Adora,” she said. “You were just now able to relax that I didn't want to risk spoiling it for you.”

Adora shook her head at the explanation. “I still would have joined,” she said. She looked between the two and sat up to kiss Glimmer's cheek. She gently pushed down Glimmer's hands so that her breasts were exposed. Adora looked at them and then back at her friends. “Can I join?”

Bow and Glimmer shared a look. They felt their hearts crack at the question and the tentative way Adora asked. Even after everything they been through, Adora still thought that they would kick her out of their bed and neglect her needs. Glimmer nodded as Bow said “Of course you can,” while moving his hand away from his erection.

Adora beamed at the words and Glimmer's nod.

“What do you want to do?” Glimmer asked. It was only fair that Adora got to direct how they had their fun since Bow and Glimmer started without her.

Adora thought for a bit, tapping her chin as she went through several ideas in her head. She grinned as she settled on one idea. “Glimmer, can you lay down and take off your pants?” Glimmer did as she was requested, wondering what Adora was planning. Adora ran her hand down Glimmer's body, smirking as Glimmer gave a mew of delight as she squirmed under the touches. She reached the other woman's sex and felt how excited she was. Adora slipped two fingers inside and hummed at the warmth she felt. Just as quickly, she pulled her fingers back and tasted Glimmer's slick. When her fingers were clean, she laid her hand on Glimmer's thigh, gently pulling her leg away from the other. She looked back at Bow and saw he was slowly stroking himself as he watched. “I want to watch you two.”

“Okay,” Bow said with a blush as he came closer. He entered Glimmer and didn't try to hide his groan at the feeling. He held himself up as he thrust into Glimmer. The fact that Adora was unabashedly watching them made it even better than when they were trying not to wake her. And the fact that Glimmer was moaning without restraint made his lower stomach clench.

“More,” Glimmer begged, grabbing Bow's arms to keep herself grounded. She looked desperately at Adora, seeing the way the lust darkened her blue eyes. “Adora, please touch me.”

Adora had been content watching the two but the plea pull something in her heart. She reached down Glimmer's body and sought her clit. Her fingers found the bundle of nerves and Adora rubbed it in quick circles.

Glimmer's moans became louder and her legs lifted to cross behind Bow's back so he couldn't pull too far away. “Yes, keep going.” One of Glimmer's hands left Bow's arms to grab at Adora's, keeping her there. “So close,” she gasped, shutting her eyes in hope that she could stave off the orgasm if she didn't see her lovers faces.

Adora leaned down to kiss at Glimmer's neck. She didn't allow her teeth to mark her, as much as she wanted to. “Open your eyes,” Adora said softly.

“We want to see you,” Bow added with a groan. He could feel Glimmer getting closer by the way she was clenching around him.

Glimmer did as she was asked and saw the love on Adora's and Bow's faces. It was her final push. Her body tensed and she moaned louder than she had since they started. Her hips met Bow's thrusts sloppily as his name and Adora's fell from her lips in a torrent. Adora and Bow didn't let up, drawing out Glimmer's orgasm as much as possible. It was only when Glimmer collapsed against the bed and her legs more fell than let go of Bow's back did Adora stop rubbing Glimmer's clit and Bow's thrusts stilled. “Wow,” she murmured.

Bow and Adora hummed in agreement. Bow slowly withdrew and stroked himself a few times. He hadn't found his own release but it was very well worth it seeing Glimmer in her bliss and feel her clench around him desperately.

Adora noticed that Bow was still hard and grinned almost shyly at him. “If you want, we could,” she trailed off, glancing down at his cock to make the rest of her thought known.

Bow felt himself pulse at the idea. “Yeah, although I'm not sure how long I'll last.” He moved to Adora and helped her lay down on the bed. Bow pulled down her pants and underwear and saw how the hair covering her sex glistened. He cupped her and slid a finger in between her lower lips.

“I'm wet enough,” Adora protested, moving Bow's hand away from her sex. His fingers were amazing but Adora didn't have much patience when it came to her own pleasure. If it was Bow or Glimmer, she could go slow and steady for the rest of the night and possibly well into the morning. But if it were her, she wanted it quick and hard. And the way Bow shifted and his hand kept going down to palm his erection, she knew he felt the same way. Adora grabbed his shaft and guided the head to her entrance. She groaned as Bow entered her slowly, making sure not to accidentally hurt her.

“You okay?” Bow asked, watching Adora's face closely. He knew she still wasn't quite used to him and more than once when Adora was on top she would get too excited and took him inside too quickly. He got his answer when Adora's ankles crossed behind his back and she flexed her legs so he was pulled in closer and more of his cock went inside. Bow murmured about how warm Adora was as he set up a pace.

“Faster,” Adora begged. She saw how he struggled to be gentle for her sake. She dragged her hand down his back, leaving several red lines on his skin. “I can take it, Bow.”

Bow groaned at the initial sting from her nails but he did speed up his thrusts. “So good, Adora.” He pushed up Adora's shirt so he could watch her breasts bounce with each thrust. His cock pulsed inside Adora and he nearly climaxed at the sight of Glimmer coming over and silencing one of Adora's moans with a kiss.

“Glimmer,” Adora murmured against Glimmer's lips as she broke the kiss. She guided Glimmer's head down her body and moaned as one of her nipples were taken into a warm mouth. She groaned at the feeling of teeth teasing the nipple and clenched around Bow.

“Adora,” Bow gasped, jutting his hips up when he felt Adora squeeze him. “Adora, I'm going to,” he tried to warn her but it was too late. He thrust a few more times before fully sheathing himself into his friend. Bow groaned in relief as he found his release. Adora helped him through the orgasm by grinding up into him, milking him for everything. When he was spent, Bow bent down to kiss Adora's belly as he pulled out. He stroked himself and a rope of semen came out and landed on Adora's belly. Bow more collapsed than laid down next to Adora and Glimmer, a satisfied grin on his face. “Thanks, Adora.”

Adora hummed and felt Bow's seed trickle out of her. “Anytime,” she said with a chuckle. She looked down and met Glimmer's eyes. “Do you think you could,” Adora trailed off, gesturing down her body.

“Of course,” Glimmer said with a sly smile. She kissed down Adora's body, stopping to lick up the semen on her belly. She grinned as Adora giggled at the sensation and Bow whistling at the sight. When she reached Adora's sex, she parted the lower lips and watched more of Bow's seed trickle out of Adora. Glimmer licked up the semen and hummed at the taste, grabbing Adora's hip with her free hand to pull her closer. She buried her tongue inside Adora and wiggled it.

“Glimmer,” Adora moaned, sitting up and grabbing the other woman's hair. She ground her sex against Glimmer's lips. Her attention was pulled to the right as she felt her cheek being cupped. Adora turned her head and her lips were claimed by Bow. She melted into the kiss, lifting one of her hands from Glimmer's hair to pull the man closer.

Glimmer could see the two kissing from where she was and felt her own arousal rekindle. She let go of Adora and reached down to idly rub her clit. Glimmer's tongue swiped up Adora's slit and saw the other woman jerk when her tongue brushed against her clit. Glimmer focused on the bundle of nerves, alternating between lapping at it and taking it into her mouth for a few gentle sucks. Her ego was stroked every time a moan or whimper slipped out of Adora's lips in between her kisses with Bow.

“Just a little more,” Adora said, tilting her head up as Bow kissed down her jaw to her neck. “Please,” she begged.

“We have you, Adora,” Glimmer said, entering Adora with two fingers from the hand that was pleasuring herself moments ago. She curled her fingers and found the sweet spot inside Adora. She rubbed it mercilessly, watching in fascination as Adora trembled in Bow's arms. Glimmer bent her neck and sucked Adora's clit again.

It didn't take long for Adora to find her climax. She gripped Glimmer's hair and shuddered in Bow's arms. “Glimmer, yes, please don't stop!” Her mouth was claimed once more by Bow and she quickly gave him control of the kiss. “Bow,” she murmured as she felt herself drift back down to Mystacor. She laid down on the bed and felt two pairs of arms wrap themselves around her middle. Adora cupped both Bow's and Glimmer's cheeks, taking turns giving them sweet kisses. She watched as they leaned over her to share their own kiss.

When they all settled back down on the bed, Adora sighed in content. “I needed that.” She nuzzled against Bow's neck as she squeezed Glimmer's hand. “Thank you.”

Before the two could respond, a soft snore left Adora's lips. Glimmer and Bow looked at each other in shock. It still amazed them how quickly Adora fell asleep, even in strange places. Their shocked expressions melted away and they beamed at each other. They may have just figured out the perfect way to get Adora to relax and sleep.


End file.
